Don't Let Her Die
by fanglesspsycho
Summary: During Christmas break Lily is attacked by a boy she meets. Inflicted with a "disease" called Lequar, Lily suffers from a monthly period of "heat" where she takes a mate. She eventually must chose a lifelong mate or die if they refuse. Rated M just incase


Disclaimer: I own the plot and the things you do not recognize. All the beautiful characters that you do recognize belong to the sheer genius of J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1: Attacked**

The day after Christmas break ended the news spread like wildfire: Lily Evans had been attacked. Several versions of the story could be heard among gossips in all corridors during the day, yet no one, not even her friends knew the true story yet. The only confirmed information was that Lily was shut up in the hospital wing with no visitors allowed except Madame Dupont, the nurse, Dumbledore and McGonagall. Speculations were made, most in regard to death eaters, but Dumbledore had yet to inform the student body of what had happened.

"Did you guys hear the news?" James questioned the second he located the other three marauders as lunch began.

"Who hasn't?" Sirius Black groaned, annoyed, "It's all Lily Evans this and Lily Evans that. Well I think it is totally fake and just a scheme for popularity. We need a little less Lily Evans talk and a little more Sirius Black is awesome talk."

"Well someone is a tad grouchy," Remus commented as he looked up from the book he was reading. "However, I did hear Dumbledore is expected to make an announcement during Lunch or Dinner. They can't keep us in the dark for ever."

"As if they ever inform us anything important. What we need to do is get to the source," James surmised.

"Get to the source as in break into the hospital wing and kidnap Evans?" Sirius questioned, shocks. "Thanks, but no thanks. I heard from one kid that Madame Dupont came out of Evans's quarters covered in scratches and bite marks. I value my life far more than getting to the bottom of this whole supposed attack."

"You are such a spoilsport Padfoot, but no I was thinking something a little more along the lines of cornering Victoria and Madison and getting the information out of them." James said

"Ok but first let me finish this food," Sirius replied as he piled more and more food onto his plate.

--

In the infirmary, Madame Dupont was updating Dumbledore and McGonagall on Lily's condition.

"Since she arrived two days before the end of break, she has had a fever of 104.3. The fever just broke this morning and has been decreasing rather quickly since. When I checked five minutes ago, she had hit 95, which is rather lower than normal. She still hasn't woken up, but she keeps muttering something about stopping the pain and how she needs to feed. This data is out of the ordinary. I have never heard of such a condition Headmaster," Madame Dupont informed the two.

Out of nowhere, a scream broke through the still air, making the three wizards jump. The bloodcurdling had erupted from Lily's room.

"It appears our patient has awoken," Madame Dupont said, worry flashing across her face as she rushed to Lily's bed.

Lily had shot up straight out of bed. She was shivering and hyperventilating, but the second Madame Dupont came near her, she screamed again. "You need to stay away from me. You need to go right now," Lily warned as she tried to slide further down her bed.

"Ms. Evans you need to calm down. You are in good hands," Dumbledore encouraged as he and McGonagall came into Lily's site. "You need to take a deep breath and tell us exactly what happened. You need to tell us everything that you remember."

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously. She let out a hiss and flexed her muscles as if about to attack. She stayed with eyes locked on Dumbledore until sharp pains began to shoot through her body and she let out another scream and writhed in the bed. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and muttered several spells, causing Lily to stop moving and her breathing slowed as she returned to normal sleep.

"Please take her temperature, Madame Dupont," Dumbledore instructed.

Madame Dupont pulled out the thermometer and placed it in Lily's mouth. She gasped, "It is 87 and still dropping. In a mere fifteen minutes she has dropped almost ten degrees."

"This very alarming indeed. We need to find out what happened. When she wakes next, contact me. Make sure she has no visitors," Dumbledore commanded.

"I will see to it Headmaster," Madame Dupont replied and then drew the curtains as the three exited Lily's bed area.

--

Victoria and Madison, Lily's two best friends, had remained in their rooms since their arrival at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had informed them to meet him following dinner, but would not allow them to visit Lily in the infirmary. The two were sick with worry for Lily, who they had not heard from since a couple days into break. The two girls had eventually grown sick of their dorm and headed to the common room to warm themselves by the fire while they speculated on what exactly could have occurred during the break. Huddled and whispering on the couch, they shared their ideas.

"It most definitely has something to do with that Josh character she met on vacation. She was always writing to me about him and they spent loads of time together. If anything, we should be contacting that kid to get to the bottom of things," Victoria suggested.

"You do have a point. After Mark broke up with her a couple of weeks ago, she was so depressed. Josh was totally the rebound relationship and every letter she wrote to me was about him. In fact the last letter I got from Lily was about how Josh was going to take her skiing since her parents finally agreed to let her have a day away from them on her vacation," Madison added.

"Something most definitely happened on that ski excursion-" Victoria began.

"What ski excursion are we speaking of?" Sirius Black butted in, plopping down on the couch next to Victoria.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about our breaks," Madison quickly covered.

"Funny that's exactly what we wanted to know about," James said, taking the armchair next to the couch. Remus and Peter were not far behind, also taking seats.

"If this is about Lily, no one here but Remus really has a right to even think about asking about her. You find sick pleasure in torturing her, Potter and Black you merely view every girl with legs as a sex object." Madison retorted

"Ouch. I feel the pain," Sirius fake cringed.

"Look we are just curious and you know that even if you just tell Remus what you know that we will all find out from him so you might as well save yourself the time and trouble and just tell us all," James pointed out.

"He does have a point, Maddy," Victoria added.

"He's James Potter. He always has a point or a comment about everything," Madison replied and then more quietly, so only Victoria could hear, "He also has been pestering Lily ever since Mark broke up with her and you know how much she hates him. She would kill us if we told him anything about her, especially about her and Josh"

Madison obviously wasn't as quiet as she hoped however as Sirius caught the words love and Josh. "Ah so the infamous Lily Evans has found herself a new boy toy. Who is this Josh you guys are talking about?" Sirius chimed in as the color drained from James face at the mention of a new possible boyfriend.

"Lily met a boy over break," Madison informed them.

"Maddy!" Victoria screeched.

"They were going to find out anyway. I have already heard some people talking about him anyway. How people find out these thing, I do not know," Madison replied.

Remus finally joined the conversation. "Just please tell us what you guys know about Lily. I'm sick of all this gossip about how she slept around and has ten STDs or how death eaters killed her and Dumbledore just hasn't announced that she is dead yet. No one is allowed to see her or anything, but somehow I think you guys may know what is going on."

--

The world was black for Lily. She couldn't see. She couldn't move. She couldn't hear. She couldn't scream. All she could do was feel. She could feel deep searing pain like her body was being ripped apart and she could do nothing about it. She could feel the life draining out of her, like she was dying. She slowly began to feel her senses returning to her and then all of the sudden she was coughing and there were red eyes and finally she could scream.

Madame Dupont rushed into Lily's room and grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing Lily back down onto the bed.

"You need to rest Ms. Evans. I'll call the Headmaster to tell him you have awoken again," Madam Dupont informed and pointed to a glace of water on the bedside table. "It would be wise to hydrate yourself while you are still conscious."

Lily didn't talk, but she felt the pain subside and she could move her limbs again and hear things around her: the tick of a clock, the talk of two students further down the hospital wing and the flushing of a toilet from the hospital wing bathroom. She recognized her surroundings. She knew she was in Hogwarts, but she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembers was kissing Josh by the lodge and then him pulling her off into the snowy woods. Her mind was blank from there out.

Lily took the glass of water set out for her and took a sip. The water tasted bland on her tongue and she craved food instead. She felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks. When she finished her glass of water, she lay back down on the bed and waited patiently for Madame Dupont to return. It didn't take long and soon Dumbledore was present and Lily's temperature had been taken again, recording a reading of 80 degrees.

Madame Dupont and Dumbledore conversed quietly in the corner and Lily only caught pieces on the conversation such as the danger of her rapidly decreasing temperature, her continual screaming outbreaks and her irregular breathing patterns. Eventually Madame Dupont left and it was just Dumbledore and Lily left in the room.

"I have an idea of what could be wrong with you Ms. Evans, but I need you to tell me everything that you remember before you arrived on Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

Lily blushed thinking about the last thing she can remember was kissing Josh. "Well I was on a ski vacation with my parents and I was hanging out with this guy named Josh. We went off into the woods and then I can't remember anything after that."

"Your parents told me they found you unconscious and burning up a fever a couple feet into the words around midnight. They immediately brought you here and you have been in the hospital wing since. Are you positive that is all you remember?" Dumbledore question. Lily nodded. "This is very puzzling thing indeed. Do you notice anything out of the ordinary besides the pain? Madame Dupont mentioned that you keep muttering that you need to feed."

Lily gasped in confusion. "I need to feed? I mean I am hungry, but if I have been out for two days, being hungry isn't that abnormal. What is wrong with me?"

"Can you pull up your sleeves please Ms. Evans. There is something else you need to see."

Lily pulled up her sleeves and gasped again. Her arms were covered in purple bruised in the form of hands. They were everywhere.

"Do you have any idea how you could have gotten these bruises?" Dumbledore asked. Lily shook her head. "The other puzzling thing as these very distinct marks. On your neck and back." Dumbledore turned and called for the nurse, "Madame Dupont please come with a mirror and assist me."

Madame Dupont immediately appeared. "Are you showing her the marks?" Dumbledore nodded.

With his assurance, Madame Dupont pulled the collar of Lily's shirt to the side and held up the mirror. Two identical swollen red holes were present on her. Next, Madame Dupont lifted up the back of Lily's t-shirt and using mirrors reflected the image of three evenly spaced scratches along Lily's mid back. They were about four inches long and slanted along the left side of her back.

Lily was speechless. What had happened to her? What had happened to Josh? "Did this same thing happen to Josh?"

Dumbledore was silent for a little bit. "Josh was found a couple of feet away from you. It looked like there was a struggle."

"Was he ok?" Lily asked, beginning to sound panicked as Dumbledore paused again.

"He was dead." Lily took in a quick breath. "He had matching marks to those on your back, but nothing on his neck."

"Did I-" Lily couldn't seem to get the words out. Had she killed Josh? Could she really have killed a person? "Did I kill him?"

"There is no evidence against you, at least not in the physical sense." Lily gave Dumbledore a confused expression. "If my speculations are correct then yes you may have been the cause of Josh's death, but this is no typical death we are talking about. I am sorry you had to undergo this Ms. Evan."

Lily was speechless. What was Dumbledore talking about? What was going on? "Can I at least see my friends?"

"I must first confirm my suspicions. If they are true then you will be safe to return to normal classes by tomorrow. I must warn you, however, that life is going to get very difficult from here on out. Your memories of the night should also return within the day or at most by tomorrow." Then Dumbledore turned to Madame Dupont and addressed her, "I believe Lily may be becoming a Lequar. All the signs match. She should be safe to be around from here on out. The first two days are always the worst. Do not allow visitors until I inform you to do so."

"Very well professor."

Dumbledore nodded to Madame Dupont and Lily and then left the infirmary.

"Madame, what is a Lequar?" Lily asked the nurse just as she was about to leave the curtained area.

"I believe you would know them as a version of what muggles refer to as vampires. Try and get some rest. If Professor Dumbledore is correct you have a lot of chaotic months and reading to do," and with that Madame Dupont left Lily to take in everything that had just happened.

She, Lily Evans, had killed a boy and might be a vampire.

--

"Lily's parents called us two days ago to let us know that Lily had been attacked, was unconscious and had returned to Hogwarts early. That is the only thing we know," Madison informed the four boys.

"Well what about this Josh character? I want to know the dirty details," Sirius questioned.

"Over break, Lily met a boy named Josh at the ski resort. The last we heard from her was she was going to spend the day with him skiing and hanging out," Victoria told him.

"I'm going to kill that kid if he did this to Lily," James growled.

"Calm down James," Madison replied. "We have no idea about anything else that is going on."

"We should be heading up to see Dumbledore, Maddy. He said he wanted to see us around this time. Bye guys and please don't go spreading rumors," Victoria and then the two girls left the common room and headed to go see Dumbledore.

--

Within a few hours Lily's memory had returned just as Dumbledore said it would. The sun had just gone down and Lily and Josh had been sitting on a bench outside the ski lodge.

"Come on. I want to show you something," Josh said as he got up and took Lily's hand.

"It's getting dark. What could you have to show me?" Lily asked, shyly.

"It's a secret," Josh replied, pulling Lily to her feet and giving her a gentle peck on the lips. "This way." He led Lily to the edge of the nearby forest and a little ways into the trees.

"This is totally creeping me out Josh. What could possibly be in the forest that I need to see?" Josh ignored her and just put a finger to her lips to hush her.

"I've been wanting to do this for awhile. You don't know how hard it is to not do this," Josh said, half to Lily and half to himself.

"Josh you are really creeping me out. Let's go back to the lodge."

Josh ignored Lily again and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly and then deeper. She hesitated but eventually kissed him back. He backed Lily up against the nearest tree and pinned her to it, becoming more hurried in his kisses.

Lily pulled back for a second. "If you just wanted a makeout session, you didn't have to be so secretive about it," Lily giggled, feeling foolish for being such a scaredy cat earlier.

Josh smiled down at her and then continued to kiss Lily as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and played with the hair. Josh let out a small moan as Lily pulled him closer. He put his hands on Lily's waist and began to kiss down to her neck. He traced patterns on her soft skin with his tongue and then nibbled on the delicate skin of her earlobe, making her sigh in pleasure despite of herself. Josh pulled and took off his jacket and laid it down in the snow. He sat down and pulled Lily down onto his lap, continuing to kiss her. He slowly lay down and brought her on top of him.

"Isn't this going a little fast?" Lily managed to ask despite how much she was enjoying herself.

"Shhh," Josh replied and unzipped her coat, pulled it off her.

His hands found her waist and toyed with the bottom of her shirt until he finally began to trace circles on her back, under her shirt. Lily, still straddling him, smiled and deepened their kiss, making him moan again. Josh rolled them over so that she was underneath him now. He leaned back and slowly began to unbutton Lily's jeans until her hands came out of nowhere and stopped him. She shook her head and he frowned her.

"Not now. It's too soon," Lily said.

For now Josh left it, going to back to nibbling Lily's neck. Lily rolled back on top and rubbed her body against him. He pulled his shirt off with Lily's help and as she helped him remove it, she felt three large scratches on his back.

"Omg, what happened to you Josh? There are huge scars on your back," Lily whispered.

"It's nothing," Josh said, dismissing it. "I'll show you later."

They continued to kiss and Josh rolled them over so he was on top again. The lodge lights glinted off his teeth and Lily swore she saw fangs, but figured it was a figment of her imagination. Josh kissed her neck again and then ever so lightly at first, Lily felt his teeth break her skin.

"Ouch Josh that hurts," Lily said.

He didn't reply and the pain soon subsided a small amount, but Lily could still feel his teeth sliding deeper into her neck.

"You really need to stop doing this Josh. I don't like it and your freaking me out." Lily tried again.

Again Josh did not reply. Lily, getting freaked out now, shoved him to the side and stood up, but he was faster, abnormally so. He gripped her arm so hard she felt pain shoot up to shoulder.

"Josh let go. I am warned out," Lily threatened.

As lights peered in between trees from the lodge, Lily saw the Josh's eyes had taken on a red tint and he seemed to no longer be in control.

"I am going inside now and I don't want you to follow me," Lily ordered and she felt some blood from her neck drip down her front and soak up into her shirt.

"You are not going anywhere," Josh growled, pulling Lily back towards him. Lily struggled as hard as she could, but he easily overpowered her and pulled her to the ground on top of him. He pushed himself against her and she felt his nails dig into the skin on her back, scratching across it hard enough to draw blood.

"Shit Josh. Let me go and stop fucking hurting me," Lily whimpered, starting to cry.

His grip loosened and it seemed the real Josh came back for a second.

"Shit Lily. What did I just do? Please tell me I didn't scratch you just now. Just please say I didn't do it," Josh whispered, sounded truly scared.

"Josh I don't know what is wrong with you, but you as scaring me," Lily said, starting to get up.

"Did I scratch you," Josh demanded insistent.

"Yes and I am leaving right now. You are a total asshole," Lily spit turned to go, still only in a shirt and jeans.

"Wait Lily you can't go. I'm going to die." Lily turned back and there were actually tears in his eyes. "You need to stay. You have to save me."

"And how I am I supposed to do that?" Lily retorted.

"You need to have sex with me or else I'm going to die. We have to mate,"

Lily actually laughed. "That is the lamest most fucked up thing I have ever heard. You drag me out into the woods under false pretenses and then try to rape me and tell me you will die if I don't comply. Well I have news for you Josh. I hope you do die cause you sicken me." With that Lily spit on him and began to walk away, only she didn't make it far as she collapsed within a few steps under powerful waves of pain and then blacked out.

--

So that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. It is my first fanfiction in a really long time so I have no idea if it is good or not or whatever. So leave some comments pretty please and I'll try to update asap.

-Erin


End file.
